The beginning of the ending
by vickybuho
Summary: This is yet another ff set in that crutial time, the summer before year 7, and the weeding. Of course its RHr & HPGW, I'm trying to give both couples equal time. OOC after chapter one. Rated for later chaps. Hope you enjoy, and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 The problem

The beginning of the ending

Disclaimer: How I wish Harry Potter was mine, but alas, he belongs to JKR

Chapter 1

The Problem

Looking at the four friends sitting together in companyable contentment, having a late afternoon picnic by the small river that ran behind the Burrow, it is hard to imagine that just two days ago everything seemed hopeless to each of them, for different reasons.

Putting aside the fact that they were at war with the dark side, and that Professor Dumbledore, the only wizard they thought would be able to protect them against Lord Voldemort, had been killed at the hand of their own ex-Potions and this past years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape. Dumbledore had put so much trust in him, had in fact counted him a friend. If Dumbledore could be hoodwinked so successfully, were did that leave them and the rest of the Wizardry community?

Aside from all that, they had not been together, each thinking their own thoughts and coming to their own conclusions as to what was to come next and what needed to be done.

Harry, to begin with, was of a mind to do what he had to do on his own. He knew that Ron and Hermione would help him find the remaining Horcurxes, and fight along side him, if he let them. He as much as agreed with them, when they assured him that they would go with him were ever it was necessary to achieve the fulfillment of the prophecy.

Nevertheless, for the same reason he broke up with Ginny, he could not allow them to do that. Nope, as much as he wanted their company, this is one time he should count only on himself. He refused to put anyone else's life in danger. Especially his best mates, Ron and Hermione. That was done too often in the past, but now he had an idea ahead of time what was coming, and he was choosing to do it alone.

He intended to leave the Dursley's as soon as he turned seventeen (staying that long only because it had been Dumbledore's wish that he remain with his family until he was of age), make an appearance at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's weeding, then quietly leave to start his journey, by himself, as soon as possible.

He only wanted to see his friends, and those he considered closer than family. Say a proper goodbye to them, even though they won't know that's what he's doing.

In addition, Ginny. He needed to see Ginny's smile one last time before he left. Memorize it and take it with him, even if it killed him knowing that he might never see it, or her, again. It was what he had to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Ron was thinking of his rotten luck. Six years he has known Hermione, had loved her for close to three, one in denial, one scared to death of how it might change in their friendship if he told her his feelings, and the last one letting his jealousy make a fool out of him. Don't ask. He doesn't want to relive it. Suffice it to say, Lavender Brown had served her purpose, as in the end he came to realize that there could be no substitution for Hermione. What's' more, he now feels revolt ion at the thought of snogging Lavender or any other girl, for that matter. His dreams are only of Hermione in his arms, and of her lips pressed against his.

The problem now was the war, and the mission that they had to embark on with Harry. The more he thinks about it and analyzes it, the more he is convinced that Hermione has to stay behind this time. Therefore, it seems that anything happening between them has to be put on hold for now.

Moreover, there is really no question about him going. He has to. Harry needs him to stand by his side, watch his back, and fight along side him. It's what he has to do.

However, there was no reason why Hermione should endanger her life. He wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to her. His plan was to talk to Harry, and convince him that they sneak away, as there was not a chance that she would knowingly agree to stay behind, her loyalty to their friendship would not let her. Ron was determined and as soon a Harry arrived, they will talk. Then at the weeding, he will drink in the sight of Hermione, burn her beautiful face into his memory, so that it will sustain him when they are apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Hermione it was a clear case of wanting to enjoy as much as possible for long as she could, she didn't even want to think of anything else besides the weeding.

She was definitely worried about Harry, and she knew that the time was very near when they would have to depart to continue on this war, but she decided that until the time was here she would collect as many happy memories as possible.

She was no fool. She new that there was every real chance that they will not all survive the mission; however, it was something that needed to be done. In the meantime, there was the weeding. One last chance to feel all is normal and right in the world, before it all turned too serious.

As far as Ron went, that was a dream she had to give up on. He didn't feel for her the way she felt about him, so she will continue to be as good a friend as ever to him, and not expect anything to develop between them. If ever he gets himself a girlfriend, then she will be happy for him, he deserves his happiness, even if it is not with her. Her plan is to dance and laugh with him at the weeding, so that when things become grimmer, she could pull these memories from her mind and bask in their sweetness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny on the other hand, was having a terrible time. She hated being away from Harry for even a moment, and here she wouldn't be able to see him for several weeks. He'd said he would be at the Burrow for the weeding, but could not make it before his birthday, do to the fact that he had to spend time with his Muggle family.

After the weeding, she knew that he, Ron, and Hermione were planning to go on some mission to help in the war. They, apparently, had all decided that she couldn't go along. However, Ginny was determined to prove to them that she should be with them.

Starting with Harry. She planned that at the weeding she will demonstrate to him just how horrible it would be if they weren't together, especially now. Even if some of the things she decided were necessary for her to do were embarrassing, she will do them, as long as it worked towards her plan to be indispensable to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 The event

The beginning of the ending

**Disclaimer**: My sweets Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest are not really mine (though I know they would like to be) ;p

They and that whole magical universe belong to…wait for it…JKR (bet you didn't know that).

**N/A**: I realize I had no dialogue whatsoever last chapter, sorry if that made it harder to read. I just needed to set the stage. Anyway, they start talking towards the end of this one, so please just put up with me a little more it should get better.

**N/A**2: Thanks for the reviews, they are great, but please, more, more, more! OK, enjoy!

Chapter 2

The event

Bill and Fleur's wedding was really the worst. Not the wedding itself, that was beautiful. Nevertheless, what happened at the wedding had the foursome fuming, weeping, and otherwise not really enjoying themselves.

Harry arrived the day before the event, late in the evening, which only gave him time to eat a late meal on his own, and to catch up with Ron up in his room. Hermione had arrived the day before much earlier in the day, but had spent her time avoiding Ron, sticking by Ginny and the rest of the family, who were very busy with last minute preparations. And even though Mrs. Weasley kept telling her that she was a guest and should be with Ron and Harry visiting, she opt for and welcomed the distraction of helping out. Ginny, too, was happy for her presence, as Hermione was the only one who knew and understood what she herself was feeling at the moment. Hermione and Ginny were feeling a little depressed, thanks to the two gits locked in an upstairs bedroom. However, both girls felt that, at this time, it was best to stay away from the boys and keep as busy as possible.

That strategy gave them two whole days of seeming peace of mind. Having fallen into a heavy sleep from all the work, they woke up on the day of the nuptials, to frantic last minute activities and preparations. The wedding was set to begin late in the afternoon.

Both girls were to attend Fleur, along with her sister, Gabrielle, who was the Maid of Honor. The Groomsmen were two of Fleur's' cousins, and Charlie was the Best man. Everything went well, fast and slow all at the same time, depending on who was feeling the passage of time at any given moment. The ceremony was a large yet quiet affair (N/A: I'm really liking the extremities between my descriptions, lol), seeing as this was a time of war; there had been injuries and the quite a few losses of loved ones for many people. While everyone was keen for a ceremony to get some relieve from all the grief, these events were still too fresh on everyone's mind, making it impossible to enjoy a full out celebration, the way the couple deserved. However Bill and Fleur had decided that getting married now was the thing to do, for who knew when the war would be over or even if they would have a chance to do it later, as already Bill was sporting wounds from a battle at the Ministry of Magic, that thankfully was all it resulted in. Fleur was not about to take any chances.

Everything looked splendid, and there was a mixture of happiness and sadness in the air (lol). The back yard of the Burrow was decorated in an abundance of fresh white flowers of every kind, which lent the air their sweet fragrances, intermingling to create the best aroma anyone had ever smelled. There were columns and tables and chairs, a platform were pictures were to be taken, a stage and a dance floor. The food was amazing, provided by a trio of sisters, witches that specialized in catering wizardry special occasions. There were Fairies on stand by; they were to provide the lights that evening, by circling and mingling around the guests, along with hundreds of flouting candles to form a canopy under the night sky.

Fleur wanted everything in gold and silver and white, so everything was done up in these colors. White flowers, gold and silver table clothes and chair covers, white gauzy and airy drapes on the columns. The Groom and his Men wore all white, from their dress robes to their shoes. The Bridesmaids wore gold, but the Maid of Honor and the Bride wore silver.

Both Harry and Ron could not take their eyes off Ginny and Hermione. As beautiful as Fleur and her sister looked, especially given the fact that they were both part Vela, they presented no distraction whatsoever for the boys, they only had eyes for the women that occupied their dreams and their every waking hours.

Ginny looked so fresh and young, her hair shining brighter than usual against the gold of her dress, which was a simple body hugging off the shoulder style, that caused her hair to cascade in flowing waves on her bare milk white skin, and formed a sort of halo around her lovely freckled face. Harry missed her so much, it was all he could do not to jump over the seats that separated them, knocking everyone out his way to get to her, and take her in his aching and empty arms.

Hermione on the other hand, was driving Ron insane. Never had she shown so much of her skin. The dress in the exact same style as Ginny's, really became her, the gold color bringing out the golden highlights in her hair and shining through in her golden-brown eyes. She also had a wicked tan. While her hair. Wow. A beautiful cascade of curls, softly caressing her bare skin, just like Ginny's, but so much more beautiful, in his eyes.

For their part, the girls were unaware of the tumult they were causing the boys. They had talked yesterday, while they worked and found a moment or two alone. They had come to the agreement that if they were going to get through these days, and keep their sanity for the rest of their lives, they had to stay away from the boys. As far as possible, no matter how much it killed them. They would act as if everything was all right, and get on with it, even if their hearts yearned and called for their loves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/A: This is were it gets interesting)

Fleur's cousin Sean Claude, 24, was Hermione's partner, while Ginny was paired with his brother Pierre, who was 22. Both boys were very good looking and rather attentive and considerate towards their partners for the evening. If truth be known, they felt rather lucky to have such attractive ladies for partners, and they spent most of the evening showing them their appreciation.

At first, both Ron and Harry had been happy that they were not called on to act as escorts for Ginny and Hermione. They didn't even notice how handsome Fleur's cousins were; such was their relief at being able to keep their distance from the girls. Besides, Sean Claude and Pierre were ancient, it never crossed Harry or Ron's mind that they just might notice how special their girls were.

As the couples walked down the isle, everything was okay. They all looked good, even if Ginny and Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable at having to hold on to the arm of complete strangers. However, they smiled brightly and hardly anyone noticed their discomfort.

Through the exchange of the vows, walking back up the isle, and picture taking, everything was well and normal. Everything was as it should be. By the time these activities were finished, the sun had started to set, and the wedding party went in the house for a bit of freshening up, to relax before the evening celebration part of the ceremony commenced.

This was the time that Sean Claude and Pierre started chatting up Ginny and Hermione. Both girls were surprised, and at the same time quite flattered.

The girls excused themselves and went to Ginny's room, to get away from everyone for a bit, do up their make-up, and discuss things.

"Ginny? Is it just me, or do you think that Sean Claude might actually, um… have the hots me?" asked Hermione, blushing furiously and feeling so embarrassed, she couldn't even look Ginny in the eye.

"I was going to ask you the same thing about Pierre, with me!" said Ginny promptly, also blushing but not quiet as embarrassed.

"Well, my answer to that," responded Hermione with a little smile, "is a resounding, YES, he most definitely wants you. He can't take his eyes off of you!"

Ginny beamed at her, "And I can see that Sean Claude is definitely smitten by you."

"That's hard to believe, boys don't usually want me."

"Come off it Hermione, you know your beautiful," replied Ginny a bit annoyingly at Hermione, no matter how many times she told her how beautiful she was, she still didn't believe her. "And tonight you look gorgeous." She added with enfaces. "Don't you dare let my prat of a brother make you feel less so. Just because he can't see what's right in front of him for the taking, doesn't mean some other man wouldn't want to jump at the chance."

Sighing deeply and happily with a huge grin on her face Hermione said, "I knew there was a reason why I keep you around. You're the best of best friends. I love you. And… I think your right, thank you. Ron isn't the only man in the world; it's about time I woke up and realized that he will never notice me." At this, she stopped smiling, but then shook herself and recovering her jovial mood continued, "That being said, I think I'll play along with Sean Claude and see what could happen." She started fixing her lipstick, "At worst, we won't click, and at best we will be just right for each other. Either way, I intend to have some fun while I find out."

She stopped fixing her face and looked over at Ginny, who had become quiet as she talked. "Well, don't just stand there. What do you intend to do about Pierre?" she asked a bit coqueshly.

"I don't know Hermione, I love Harry so much." Ginny whined, "Can it really be that easy to let go, and start thinking or even loving someone else? It just feels wrong."

"I don't believe you!" Hermione looked shocked, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you can so easily see that _I_ need to move on, but yet you are refuse to see that you have to do the same? Do you think I love Ron any less than you love Harry?"

"But it's different with you and Ron."

"Why? Because Ron and I have never been together like you and Harry have. I don't even want to hear that. I have loved Ron for so long, it's like he is a part of me, and I always thought we would eventually be together, maybe even when the whole Voldy thing was done." She paused to calm down and take a breath. "But you have helped me see how hopeless it is. And you know that they are both hard headed. Ron with his insecurities that get in the way and Harry with his responsibilities that he seems to think can't be shared with anyone. Come on Ginny, lets live a little, lets let tonight be a good night." She smiled pleadingly this time, and continued with a sly tone, "We do it for us, and only us."

They looked at each other with wonder and disbelieve.

"I guess you're right. No. I know you're right. We are young, we should have some fun. If the boys want to wallow in self-pity and the weight of the world, let them. We are going to have a good night." said Ginny with much gusto.

Then again, a look of doubt passed between them for a moment, in which they communicated to each other that Ron and Harry were far from forgotten and how uncertain and frightened they were.

"Tomorrow is another day" said Hermione silently.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough to go back to reality" Ginny replied in agreement.

"And a bit of fun never hurt anyone." Laughed Hermione.

With a final look of determination, they squared their shoulders, giggled and went out to conquer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**3: I know, a little off the top, but I just want to have fun. I want the girls to have fun, a wedding is a great place to have it. But read on because, obviously they are delusional in thinking that a bit of fun can't hurt anyone. Looking forward to reviews, thanks for taking the time!


	3. Chapter 3 The realization, part one

The beginning of the ending

**Disclaimer**: Me - JK, can I please, please use your characters, and make them do my biding.

JKR - But of course, just make sure not to make any real predictions. ;-)

Oh, and remember to credit me!

Me – I will, thanx! You're the greatest and the coolest! Mmmuuuaaahhhhh!

Me: to FF readership – They belong to her, all right!

**N/A**: Wow, only four reviews and one is a criticism. Now I know more of you are reading, so please tell me your thoughts. I even appreciated the one of 'constructive critizism', and I'm probably going to take some of your advice **PigWithHair**, but, I will keep the story going along the lines that I have already set. I hope you guys put up with me, as I told **PWH** in my reply, I only want to have some fun, and I only want the characters to have some fun, its only one night out of so many to come, they deserve this, even if only in OOC, anyway in the end all will work out, of course.

Man, that review shook me, I hope I don't get many more like that, even though I'll welcome all, so please let me hear you.

Chapter 3

The realization, part one

Sean Claude and Pierre hastily stood up when they spotted the girls coming down the stairs.

"We still have a few minutes, before the march to the banquet. Come sit with us, would you like anything to drink?" said Pierre hurriedly.

"Thanks Pierre, but I'll get it; this is _my_ house, you know. Water, Hermione?" Ginny said, seeing that the two guys already had drinks.

"Yeah, Ginny, thanks"

"Ms. Granger, please have a sit. Tell me all about you," said Sean Claude to Hermione with a huge smile and a look of honest curiosity.

"Ok now, you have to call me Hermione. That Ms. Granger stuff is for my professors. And there really is not much to tell. I'm a student at Hogwarts, hopefully it will remain open so that I could enter my seventh year and finish my studies. After that, I don't know, I might want a job at the Department of Mysteries."

"And I'll bet they would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Hermione dryly, thinking of all the things she would like to see changed in the Department. "But you haven't told me anything about you. Come on, what do you do for a living?"

"Hum, um, I'd much rather talk about you," he said, which made Hermione blush, "but all right. By the way, you look very pretty when you blush," he continued and smiled when he noticed that he had managed to make her blush deepen. He chuckled and said, "My brother and I share a flat in Paris, were we also have a studio. We are photographers for many fashion magazines, mainly wizards' mags, but some Muggle ones too. Have you ever heard of Vogue Magazine, or Elle? We're the photographers for their Paris branch."

Ginny had come back and, handing Hermione her drink, went to sit next to Pierre, who was making room for her. She listened to the conversation, Pierre smiling at her and nodding in accent of what his brother was saying.

"Wow, that sounds so interesting and sophisticated." she said, smiling back at Pierre.

"It is very nice," jumped in Pierre, "sometimes we use witches as models for those magazines. They really get a kick out of seeing their Muggle pictures," he continued in a conspirational tone, "They don't move, you know?"

"I know, my b…um…friend Harry, was brought up by Muggles, he told us about it. That must be so weird."

Hermione said, "I actually have many Muggle pictures of me."

"That's right, you would. How come you never showed us any?" asked Ginny.

"Really, it's amazing that a witch would have even one."

"Really, were you raised by Muggles too?"

Pierre and Sean Claude spoke said at the same time,

Looking at Ginny, because she was again feeling somewhat embarrassed, she said, "Well, I never thought it so extraordinary that I had to just show you," then turning her attention to Sean Claude and Pierre, "My parents are Muggles, they have no magical abilities whatsoever. I am the first of my family, for all I know." She explained to them in a low voice, thinking they might hold this against her, maybe call her a mudblood.

"But that's just great," exclaimed Sean Claude, "you get to enjoy the best of both worlds, and I bet you blend in nicely no matter whose around you." He was beaming at her, and making her feel really good about herself.

'What about you Ginny?' asked Pierre.

'We're purebloods,' she said shortly.

'Well, we knew you guys were something special. Our family is full of mutts, we have Vela, about three half giants, and some Muggles too. As a matter of fact, my grandmother was born to Muggles, she married a pureblood and her only daughter married my father, who, just like you Hermione, was born to Muggles, and here we are. Thankfully we have our abilities, but the Muggle word is not strange to us, you know?'

As he was finishing, Mrs. Weasley came for them. She lined them up to make the grand entrance. This time around, Hermione and Ginny were much more relaxed and comfortable with their partners. In fact, they were smiling up at them as they walked down to the dance floor, were, after Fleur and Bill started their first dance, they bowed to the girls, then placed a kiss on their hands and started to lead them into the dance.

With the Fairies flying hether and tither between the couples, it was truly a magical site. Everyone applauded as they got caught up in the magic.

Bill and Fleur looked brilliantly happy. Charlie wasOK dancing with Gabrielle, he found it amusing that she kept looking up at him smitten with admiration. Ginny and Pierresmiled at each other very so often, as did Hermione and Sean Claude.

That did it. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. Something was wrong here, but they couldn't quite figure out what.


End file.
